


老地方

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 蝙蝠男孩们 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Mentioned bondage, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim成功找到了和Conner共度春宵的地方。自然，床单上的污渍是Jason留下的，但是已经很棒了！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 蝙蝠男孩们 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610566
Kudos: 9





	老地方

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Old Haunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211522) by [Mirenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle). 



和红头罩做任何交易都不是一种明智的选择。在帮助Jason找到Dick两周后，他扔在等待着年长的男人履行他的承诺。看上去Tim不好去打扰他。因此，就当Tim都放弃了的时候，Jason在他夜巡的时候突然出现了，把他扛在肩膀上，就像是Tim几次看到他对Dick做的一样。

“红头罩，什么——”Tim喘着气，而Jason从一栋建筑物的边缘跳了下来，落到一个关着的垃圾桶上面。对于一个如此高大强壮的男人来说，他的动作出乎意料地优雅。

“闭嘴，我在把你带到那里去。”红头罩打断了他，而Tim安静下来，让Jason以他的非常别扭的姿势扛着他。Jason自然与Conner一样有着强健的肌肉，在Tim还没反应过来的时候，他就带着他穿过了三个街区。他抵达了一个废弃的仓库，而Tim无聊地幻想自己是不是会死在这里。然而，Jason把他扔下来，然后推开了锈迹斑斑的门，尖利的推门声相应响起。“你先请。”Jason不耐烦地看了他的义弟一眼，示意他进去，但Tim脸上的面罩让他不知道对方在想些什么。他们走进了这栋废弃的大楼里，Tim像是担心会被袭击而紧张兮兮的。Jason带着他爬上一个走起来会吱嘎作响的楼梯，来到楼顶的一扇门面前，在那有一个增加了死亡的气息的裸露着的灯泡。

“你鬼混的好地方。”Jason一边说着，一边踹开门。一声巨响门从墙上倒了下来。一大团灰尘扑面而来，Tim咳嗽着，边走边把他面具上的灰尘擦掉。他看了一圈，接着看向等在他背后的、双臂交叉在自己厚实的胸肌前的Jason。

“就这？”在这个尘土飞扬的旧房间里，Tim的声音特别响亮。红头罩走到了他身边，耸了耸肩，然后将双手插在口袋里，环顾了房间一周。这是他刚回到哥谭呆的老地方之一。

“乞丐可不能挑三拣四，替代品。”红头罩慢吞吞地说，而Tim没办法反驳他。这个房间大小合适，角落放着一张对着一个大柜子的床。窗户看上去完好无损，地板也似乎很结实。这个房间里覆盖着一层灰尘，但Tim毫不怀疑自己可以把它打扫干净。Jason伸手放在了头罩上，边叹气边把它摘了下来。

“蝙蝠侠不知道这里。我有段时间把它当做我的基地，然后转移到新的地方。它在哥谭市里但也足够安静了，因此当你和农场男孩上演《公主新娘》的时候，你们完全不会被打扰。”Tim忽略了那个讽刺，只是点了点头，转过头看向对整件事情幸灾乐祸的Jason。

“谢谢你。”Tim轻轻点了点头，而Jason不屑地挥了挥手。

“我能理解，有时候你只是想离开一会。相信我……老蝙蝠就是这么霸道。”Jason挑起眉毛，显然回想起了Bruce试图全面监视他的时候。然后他看向这个男孩，把头罩戴了回去就像是执行任务的时候一样。“好啦，当你和你的超级灌肠器还在尝试着要捅哪儿的时候，我要去把Dickie吊在天花板上了。”Jason蹭了蹭手，好像要把碰过年轻人的手擦干净一样。

“我以为你们吵架了。”Tim皱着眉头问道，红头罩嘲弄似地把一只手捂住胸口。

“噢，替代品，我出生在夏天的傻孩子*，你觉得我们会吵架吗？”他在头罩下戏谑地扬起眉毛。

Tim死死地盯着前任罗宾，试图想明白他在说些什么的时候他恍然大悟。他迅速地将目光移开，脸上微微烧了起来，而Jason给了他一个淫荡的笑容，恶趣味地尖叫起来：“喔！”

“好啦，”他嘲弄似地敬了一个礼，“再见。”

晚些时候，Tim设法翘掉了夜巡，打电话给Conner让他来这个地方见面。当Conner到达的时候，他显然很不明白为什么Tim把他拽到这里来，他对整件事都感觉恨不自在。他们站在房间里了，Conner试图对Tim所付出的努力表现得很兴奋，但明显他不清楚Tim想要做什么。“其实吧，”Tim尴尬地开口说道，“你说过你想要一个我们自己的私密空间来……你懂得……所以当红头罩来找我帮忙的时候——”

“红头罩找你帮忙？”Conner抬起细长的眉毛，而Tim坐立不安，满脸通红。

“好吧，也许是要求……不管怎样，我答应帮助他，在他给我们找个……私密空间的情况下。”这些话足够点醒Conner了。

“哇，”Conner看向四周，“哇哦。”Tim想要钻到地板下面然后消失不见。

“你看……这挺蠢的，我应该只——”Tim开口说道。他觉得太尴尬了，整件事情都很蠢，而Conner举起一只手让他停止胡言乱语。Conner凑近了一些，用一只手揽住Tim的腰把他拉得更近，温柔地微笑着看着这个更矮一点的男孩。他的嘴唇流连Tim的额头上很久。

“你是我认识的最聪明的人了。”他俯在Tim的额头上轻声说道。Tim兴奋地满脸红晕，抬起下巴，轻轻地啄了Conner一下。

“我猜这能弥补我身高不足。”他婉转地承认了，而Conner对着他咧嘴一笑。外面响起了警笛声，而谁都没有注意到。

“至少你不是最矮的罗宾。”Conner试图给前任罗宾一些安慰。

“Damian才十二岁，”Tim做了个鬼脸，“他还会长高的。”

“他会超过你们所有人。”Conner戏谑地说着，而Tim无奈地叹了口气。

“我得不得不享受我作为第二矮的罗宾的最后几天。”他一边假装悲伤地说着，一边提着脏兮兮的地板。在这方面，只有Steph和Cass比他矮。Damian像是野草一样疯长。还是一种愤怒而且残忍的野草，Tim都觉得他需要打狂犬疫苗了。

“你会长得比Dick高的。”Conner说道，从Tim的头发上拂去一张蛛网。

“真的吗？”Tim兴奋地笑了起来，而超级小子看着这个表情大笑起来。

“是的，你都和他差不多高了。”Conner向他兴高采烈、满脸通红的男朋友保证着，好像Conner恭维到他心坎里去了。他似乎突然想起来了他究竟是为什么带Conner来这里，迅速地往四周看了看。

“我们得先把这里打扫干净……给所有东西消毒……铺上新的床单。”Tim说道，犹豫地看了床一眼。谁知道Jason和Dick在这张床上干了什么稀奇古怪的事情……特别是当他们还在吵架的时候躺在上面。他们闹矛盾的时候，却创造出更多玩法。Conner用另一个吻打断了他，双手将男孩的上衣推了上去，抚摸到他里面光滑的皮肤。

Conner的嘴唇仍然吻在Tim的上面，舌头在他的嘴唇上舔舐着。Tim的双眼微微颤抖，双手竭尽全力地搂住Conner的肩膀。当Conner领着他倒向床那边，他已经呼吸急促。

“这张床，”Tim在喘息之间说着，“很脏……”Conner忍不住轻笑起来，手摸到男孩的屁股上面。

“我们来让它更脏一点。”他回答着，而Tim失去了所有的言语能力，只是飞快地点着头。Conner对他说的下流话是这一刻最重要的事情了。

“听起来不错。”他小声地说着。Conner把床上的旧床单拉走，在将前任罗宾推倒在裸露的床垫的时候飞快一瞥，以确定没有虫子或是玻璃之类的东西。他的双手快速地脱下了自己的T恤，随意地扔在一边，而Tim也脱掉了他自己的上衣。这简直是春梦成真，而Conner的笑容几乎咧到了耳朵。他温柔地把Tim推倒，当他的嘴唇吮吸着Tim的乳头的时候，他呻吟着。他含住一个，用舌头在粉色的乳尖周围打转。Conner感觉到Tim对着他颤抖着，手紧紧抓着自己的头发。Conner坏笑起来，去舔另一个，舔吻着刺激它。Tim的头陷到了床垫里面，不理会它有多脏。

“提醒我下次谢谢红头罩。”Conner把牛仔裤拉到了他的胯部下面，让它掉落到脚踝处。床很坚固，只要他忽略掉那些明显的污渍，他就可以专心致志了。

Tim听到他的话呻吟了一声：“我们能别现在谈论我的杀手兄弟吗？”Tim渴求着，抬起臀部因此Conner可以轻松地把他的牛仔裤和内裤都脱下来。他知道他已经勃起了，而那只大手只要一摸就可以知道了。当Conner的拇指擦过顶端的时候，他不由自主地弓起，发出一小声尖锐的啜泣。

“当然，”Conner同意了，“你说得算。”Tim伸出手，揽住Conner的脖颈把他拽进一个吻，有效地让他闭上了嘴。他知道等他们完事之后，无论怎样他都会再次感谢Jason的。这个老地方将在躲着Bruce的打炮中重现昔日的光辉。不过当他后来收到来自Jason的短信，里面附带上一张Dick不是因为在战斗就被吊在天花板上的照片，这个感谢要很久之后才会有了。

-END

*我出生在夏天的傻孩子：原文“my sweet summer child”，权力的游戏的梗，指生在夏天的孩子不懂漫长冬天的艰辛（稚嫩的孩子未经人事）


End file.
